


Sorry For Your Loss

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence- Ramsay wins the battle of the bastards, Manipulation, Mutilation, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 9 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Ramsay/Sansa with the prompt: I'm sorry for your loss.AU where Ramsay won the Battle of the Bastards killing Jon and Rickon in the process.





	

Dead. They were all dead and their was nothing she could do about it. Sansa could still see it, the way that Ramsay had displayed Jon's body. He had called it a play on Robb's death, having Rickon's head poorly placed on Jon's body. She had thrown up, unable to stand the sight of it. Now as they made their way back to the castle it was all she could see as if it were permanently placed in her brain. She stopped to throw up again but their was nothing left in her stomach.

Ramsay sighed, hopping off his horse to look at her. "You are alright my dear- the bastard is gone from your life and you will never have to see him again. I am sorry that he ever kidnapped you from me." He lied, it was the story he had told everyone to make it seem like the marriage was still just fine. "Now I will not have you walk any further- you are going to hurt yourself. Come on lets get you on my horse." He offered, making a quick hand motion for someone to come help.

Before Sansa could protest it the man was there helping her up onto the horse. Once she was on Ramsay got in behind her, putting his arms around her and holding her tight to him. It nearly took the breath out of her lungs but she acted as if it was no problem at all. This was all an act that she knew was for the men but she knew that it would be bad for her when they got back. She was not sure how long he would let her live but she had a feeling it would only be until she stopped being useful. Would he wait until he had a son or would he find some other way to become ward of the North?

She felt his lips on her neck and his teeth nipping at her ear. This she had not missed at all, this had been one of the many reasons she ran. She felt a bundle of nerves in her stomach and she just looked forward to the men that were ahead of them. The castle came into view and she wished that she was far away. She thought of home, of being back with her family. She and Jon had spoken about telling their past selves to stop before they left. Now she could almost picture it. Standing next to Robb in their line up as they waited for the Baratheon family to show up. She wanted to scream at her father, beg him not to take up Robert Baratheon's offer of being hand. She wanted to yell at her young self and tell the stupid girl Joffery was a monster, tell her to stay in Winterfell like Catelyn had wanted.

"You are crying, wife. What troubles you?" Ramsay asked her, wiping away her tears. Sansa could almost believe that he cared if she did not know the monster that he truly was. He did not care about her, everything was just a show so he did not seem so vile in public.

"Nothing- I'm fine." She whispered with a defeated tone to her voice. The horses stopped and Ramsay let go of her to get down from the horse. Once he was down he helped her down, smiling at her. He then turned to one of his men who was quick to scurry over to them.

"Bring my wife to her chambers and make sure she is settled in. I have to deal with the prisoners- I will see you soon." Ramsay promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he left.

Sansa watched him leave, seeing the poor wildling man Tormund in shackles. Part of her thought the man might get free, that he may strangle Ramsay with those chains. That part of her died faster by the moment as she realized she had nothing left. Sure Arya and Bran might be alive but she hoped for their sakes that they were not. If they tried to find her they would just end up like Jon and Rickon. Sansa followed the man up to the chambers and once he left she laid down on the bed. She laid staring at the ceiling just waiting for him to get back. At some point though she had fallen asleep and when she woke she saw he was still not there. She was relieved and was able to fall back asleep.

"Wake up my lady." A voice called out causing Sansa to jump. She sat up and listened to the voice outside the door. "I have brought you dinner my lady."

"I am not hungry." Sansa spoke before lying back down. Their would be nothing here for end to end her life with so she would simply starve. She laid for what seemed like days just staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. She could only tell time by the knocks she would hear, once in the morning and once at the night trying to get her to eat. Finally the knocks stopped and instead in came someone.

"I said I'm not-" Sansa said but she stopped when she saw that it was Ramsay.

"You are not what?" Ramsay asked, watching as someone came and set down food on the table in the room. Once the woman had left he picked up the food. "You are not hungry? I'm sorry for your loss but it is no excuse my wife." 

He held out the meat to her but she just stared. "Now now Sansa you have to eat. I will not let my poor wife starve." Ramsay sat on the edge of the bed and the look in his eyes scared her into finally doing it. When she had eaten the food he smiled at her.

"That's my girl- you need that strength because tonight we start trying for our heir." Ramsay told her, running a hand through beautiful red hair. Her eyes showed a flit of fear which only made him smile. "Now come- clean yourself up and be ready for me when I return." He told her before he stood up and took the tray out. Sansa watched him leave before looking down at the knife she now had next to her pillow. Had she truly been able to sneak it past his notice or was this a trick? She got herself ready as she debated it, her eyes on the knife nearly every moment. 

Finally she made her decision and picked it up. She twirled it in her hand a bit before she sat on the bed. He surely expected her to use the knife on him but it would not be the case. She would get her freedom in a whole other way.


End file.
